Remember Me
by Viselle
Summary: Aku ada di sini. Bersamamu. Selalu.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 **Remember Me**

by

Ann

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silahkan berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca,

selamat menikmati!

...

 _Aku ada di sini. Bersamamu. Selalu._

...

Kafe bernuasa merah-hitam ini selalu memberiku perasaan nyaman dan akrab. Hanya berkawan secangkir kopi hitam dan sepotong kue stroberi aku bisa bertahan berjam-jam duduk di kafe bernama Bleach ini. Semula kupikir itu nama yang aneh untuk sebuah kafe, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku terbiasa mengucapkannya dan malah jadi menyukainya.

Kusesap kopiku dengan perlahan dan cairan hitam pekat itu memasuki mulutku. Rasa panas menyapu lidahku, tapi tak apa. Aku membutuhkannya untuk menghentikan debar tak nyaman di dalam dadaku. Dia ada di sana lagi, menatapku dengan mata beriris violet miliknya. Wanita yang sama seperti kemarin, atau dua hari yang lalu, atau seminggu yang lalu. Selalu dirinya. Wanita bersurai sekelam malam dan berkulit secantik porselen. Ia sempurna. Perwujudan dewi yang menyapa kaum fana. Namun anehnya tatapannya hanya tertuju padaku. Ia melihatku seolah kami telah mengenal sejak bertahun lalu. Tetapi tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Ia tidak ada dalam memoriku yang tersisa setengah ini.

Aku mendesah, menyusuri pinggiran tatakan cangkir kopiku dengan telunjuk. Wajah itu familiar, tatapan itu kukenal. Namun aku tak pernah dapat menyebut namanya.

Dari ekor mataku, kembali kulirik wanita itu. Hari ini blus dan celana panjang berwarna krem membalut tubuhnya. Rambut hitam sepunggungnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan sejumput poni nakal membelah sepasang mata violetnya. Keberadaan wanita itu sama akrabnya dengan kafe ini, seolah dirinya merupakan satu kesatuan dengan kafe ini. Aku merasakan ikatan dengannya, tetapi tak mengerti ikatan apa.

Pandangan kami bertemu. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum manis nan bersahabat, dan lagi-lagi terasa akrab. Sebelum dapat kukendalikan, bibirku melengkung membentuk senyum untuk membalasnya. Wajahku memerah ketika kusadari bahwa senyumanku bertahan lebih dari lima detik. Ah, betapa bodohnya diriku. Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum pada wanita yang tak kukenal begitu lama. Meski ia selalu ada di sana, memerhatikanku dari kejauhan, namun kami tak pernah bertukar sapa.

Segera kuraih cangkir kopiku untuk menutupi rasa malu, dengan terburu kusesap kopi hitam itu. Rasa pahit dan panas mengejutkan lidahku, meninggalkan rasa terbakar yang membuatku hampir menjerit. Dan sebelum kusadari, rasa sakit meledak di kepalaku. Dengan susah payah kucoba menarik napas. Aku terbatuk, tersedak oleh kopi yang kuminum.

Pijatan teratur di kepalaku sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit memudar, dan napasku berangsur-angsur kembali normal. Kuangkat mataku untuk melihat siapa orang yang membantuku. Jantungku memacu ketika mataku mendapati sepasang mata violet yang biasanya melihatku dari jauh, kini hanya berjarak kurang dari 30 centimeter dariku.

Tawa keluar dari bibir mungil itu. " _Baka!_ Mana ada orang yang tersedak ketika minum kopi."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ketika wanita itu menggunakan saputangannya untuk menyeka noda kopi dari wajah dan pakaianku. "Kurasa ... aku berhutang ucapan terima kasih padamu," ujarku.

Terdengar bisik teramat pelan bibirnya yang dilapisi lipstik berwarna _peach_. "Lebih dari itu."

"Maaf?"

Wanita itu mengangkat matanya. Sekali lagi kami bertatapan. Namun kali ini tak ada senyuman, bahkan tatapan itu terlihat begitu sedih sekaligus dipenuhi dengan cinta. Ya, cinta? Sesuatu yang aneh. Sangat aneh karena aku pun merasakan kesedihannya yang sama dan juga perasaan hangat itu. _Mengapa?_

Tangannya berhenti menyeka noda kopi dan beralih menggenggam tanganku. Ketika aku seharusnya menepisnya, aku malah membalas genggaman itu. Bagaimana bisa sentuhannya terasa begitu akrab tetapi asing di saat yang bersamaan?

Wanita itu menggigit bibir, dan genggamannya mengerat. Lalu ia melepaskan tanganku. Seketika hatiku mencelos. Tak rela kulepaskan tangan itu. Ia tersenyum. Matanya menyusuri setiap jengkal wajahku. "Siapa kau?" tanyaku penasaran.

Senyumannya melebar, kasih sayang dan kesedihan melayang di matanya. Ia menepuk pipiku pelan, lalu menegakkan tubuh. "Tidakkah kau mengingatku?" Jawabannya berupa pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kujawab dengan kata. Hanya geleng pelan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tak apa, besok kita coba lagi." Selepas mengatakan itu ia beranjak, meninggalkanku berkawan dengan cangkir kopi yang setengah kosong dan sepotong kue stroberi yang belum tersentuh.

*.*

 _ **fin**_

*.*

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini, dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake:**_

"Bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu menyambut Rukia sesaat setelah ia keluar dari kafe. Papan nama bertulisan: "BLEACH" menggantung miring di atas kepalanya.

"Masih sama," jawab Rukia sembari melayangkan pandangan menembus pintu kaca, mengarah pada pria berambut jingga yang kemejanya bernoda kopi. "Besok aku akan mencobanya lagi." Dikembalikannya tatapan pada pria beriris _onix_ yang menjemputnya.

"Tentu saja," kata pria itu.

" _Nii-sama,_ Ichigo akan ingat padaku." Lafalan itu adalah doa. "Bila tidak besok, lusa, jika tidak minggu berikutnya, atau bulan berikutnya. Suatu hari pasti dia akan mengingatku."

*.*

 _ **End**_


End file.
